paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding The Frisbee
One spring day in Adventure Bay, Skye, Roader, Chase, and Aid were playing at the beach. Skye and Roader were playing frisbee, Chase was building a sand castle, and Aid was swimming in the sea. A little later, Rocky and Herbie ran down to the beach. They were needed for a mission and came to get Chase and Roader who were also needed. Chase! Roader! Ryder needs us! Said Rocky. Ryder needs us? Come on Roader! We have a mission to get to. Said Chase. Alright! Let's go! Said Roader. We need to go get our vehicles. Said Herbie. Ok then. See you later Skye! Chase said. Ummm, goodbye Chase? Aid said a little awkwardly. Chase blushed. Oh right, see you later Aid. He said as he, Roader, Rocky, and Herbie headed to the lookout. Without Roader, Skye couldn't play frisbee for a while. *sigh* I guess I'll wait here for Roader to come back. Skye said as she lays down. Aid gets out of the water and shakes his body dry only to see Skye laying there depressed. What's the matter Skye? Ad asked. With Roader on a mission, I can't play frisbee. Skye said. You can play with me if you want. Aid offered. Well, I just didn't want ruin your swim time, cause I know you love to swim. Skye said. I don't mind giving up a little swim time. Said Aid happily. Oh, ok. If you say so. Said Skye as she picks the frisbee back up. Soon she was back to playing frisbee but with Aid this time. Catch this one Aid. Skye says as she throws the frisbee while doing a back flip. Uh oh. I got it! I got it! Aid jumps and catches it, when he realizes that he caught over the water. He falls into it with a SPLASH! Aid! Are you ok? Skye asked a little concerned. Yeah i'm ok! I got some more swim time! Aid said as he and Skye laugh. Here you go Skye! Aid said as he prepares to throw a strong one. When he releases it, he saw that he had thrown it too hard and it went flying away from the beach. Oh no! I didn't mean to throw it that hard! Aid said. Come on! Let's go get it! Said Skye. She and Aid gave chase, but a sudden gust of wind gave the frisbee an extra lift, making it fly away further. It's getting away! Exclaimed Aid. Keep watching it. We don't want to lose it. Said Skye. But a few moments after Skye had said that, the frisbee flew out of sight and into the mountains. We lost it! What'll we do now? Said Aid nervously. Don't panic Aid. We can find it. It was heading for the mountains, so let's search there. Skye said. Ok. I hope we'll find it before dark. Said Aid. Then he and Skye went up to the mountains to get the frisbee back. Along the way, Aid started to feel upset about throwing the frisbee too hard. I wish I was a little bit more gentle. Aid said. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't have to go through this. It's ok Aid. We all mess up every now and then. But we can do better in the future. Skye said trying to cheer Aid up. Yeah, you're right. Let's just focus on getting the frisbee back. Said Aid smiling a little. They continue their journey toward the mountain. But as they almost get to it, they pass a nearby cave. Then, a cub walks out of it and spots Aid and Skye walking away. The curious cub then follows them as they disappear. When the cub is out of sight, the mother bear returns to the cave with some fish. When she sees that her cub is missing, she got very upset and began sniffing the cub's tracks. Aid hears something rustling behind them. He stops and looks back. Do you hear something Skye? He asked. Ummm no. Why? Skye asked. I though I heard something in those bushes over there. Aid said. Must be an animal. Said Skye. Maybe. Aid said. Hope it's not a *gulp* bear. I'm sure it's not. Said Skye. Come on! Let's get the frisbee before it gets dark. She said as she continues walking. Soon enough, Aid and Skye reach the mountain. Let's go higher up the mountain, the frisbee is possibly up there. Skye said. Alright, let's hurry. I still don't wanna be out here for too long. Said Aid. They begin going up the mountain, with the bear cub still following behind them. And the mother bear behind the cub. A little later, they reach a high point of the mountain. Do you see the frisbee? Skye asked. Nope. Keep looking. We'll find it somewhere. Said Aid. Skye hen noticed that Aid was wearing a backpack instead of a pup pack. What's in the backpack Aid? Skye asked. Oh these are. Aid said as he emptied it out revealing his and Skye's pup packs. You brought our pup packs?! Skye gasped. Uhhhhh yeah. I thought we'd need them some time later. Aid explained. That-that is very thoughtful of you, but if I had my pup pack on, I could've just flown to get the frisbee when it was flying in the air. Skye said. Aid blushed out of embarrassment. O-oh, that could've worked I guess. He said while scratching the back of his head. Never mind, we're here now, so let's just keep looking for the frisbee. Said Skye. Aid looks around a bit then spots it on top of small ledge. Found it! He exclaimed. Nice going Aid! Skye said happily. I can get it down from here. She then puts on her pup pack. *barks* Wings! Skye then flies up to the ledge only to see that a baby eagle was playing with it. Awwww, the baby eagle must've found the frisbee when it landed here. Said Skye. He Aid! I found the frisbee, but the baby eagle is playing with it! Skye shouted. Well, we don't want to make the baby eagle feel sad. Aid thought to himself. Maybe we can find a substitute! He said. No sooner did Aid come up with the idea, the bear cub came up right behind him and startled him. Whoa! A bear cub? What are you doing all the way up here?! Aid said shockingly. Skye saw the bear cub and flew down to investigate. He must've followed us up here Aid. She said. Well you can't be up here, it's too dangerous for a young cub like you. Aid said. The bear cub snuggles with Aid up against Aid's soft fur. Awwww, he likes how soft your fur is Aid. Skye said. Hehe, yeah Roader likes it too little buddy. Aid says while blushing a little. Oh Skye! I think I know what to give that baby eagle so it won't be sad when we get the frisbee back. Aid said. What is it? Skye asked. Aid pulls out a small disc from his backpack. W-when did you bring that? Skye asked confusingly. While we were at the beach. I brought is down cause I like to play with it alone. Aid explained. But that baby eagle needs it more, so you can give it this and get the frisbee. Aid said as the bear cub continues nudging its body against Aid's. Alright then! Thanks for being so generous Aid. Said Skye. No problem! Aid said. But soon, there was going to be a problem. Skye took the disc up to the baby eagle's nest. Here you go little guy. She said as she places it down n the nest. You can have this while I take the frisbee. The baby eagle seemed to be more happy with the disc than the frisbee, giving Skye an easy time retrieving it. I got the frisbee Aid! Skye said excitedly. Alright Skye! Great job! Come on down. Said Aid. But just as Skye was about to, the mother eagle returned and didn't look happy about the unwelcome guest. Uh oh. Skye! Here comes the mother eagle! Aid shouted. Huh? Whoa no! Skye exclaimed. As she said that, she accidentally drops the frisbee in her mouth. Whoops! Catch the frisbee Aid! She called out. I got it! I got it!. Aid catches the falling frisbee. I caught it! He said, but still sees the eagle coming. Quick Skye, run! Aid said. *gasp* Oh dear! Skye says as she flies away with the mother eagle right behind her. The bear cub notices a butterfly flying by and starts following it while Aid wasn't looking. Watch out Skye! Aid shouts. Then Skye noticed another problem coming not towards her, but Aid. The mother bear was just behind him. Look out Aid! Skye shouts. You've got company! Hmm? OH NO! Aid exclaims as the mother bear approaches. Skye still is being chased by the mother eagle as the mother bear slowly walks towards Aid. Now now, don't get too hasty! Aid says while backing up fearfully. The bear roars angrily which fortunately gets the attention of bear cub, also startling the baby eagle which chirps frighteningly. That get's the mother eagle's attention and stops chasing Skye to protect her chick. She arrives back at the nest and calms her panicking chick down. Whew! Skye sighed in relief. She flies back to the mountain, but Aid still has his fear after him. The bear still stalking Aid, manages to back him up against the railing. Aid shuddered. L-listen, you don't have to be mad. Said Aid nervously. Are y-you l-looking for your cub? Aid sees the bear cub running back towards him. There it is! Look! Your cub is ok! Aid says hoping the bear would focus on the cub and not him. The bear did so and is relieved to see her cub ok. The bear cub happily runs up to its mother, but trips and hurts its right arm along the way. Oh dear! Aid said looking at the hurt cub. I'll help you little cub! He then puts on his pup pack. *barks* First aid kit! Aid looks in his kit and grabs a bandage and some ointment. He rubs the ointment in the injured cub's arm and applies the bandage. There you go! Aid said. Just stay off that right arm for a while and it'll be good as new! The young bear cub cheered happily. Then the mother bear approaches Aid again. Did-did I do something w-wrong? Aid said nervously while backing up, tripping, and landing on his back. Oof! Oh no. Said Aid, covering his eyes. But the bear was happy Aid helped her cub and licks his belly. Aid tried to hold in his laughter, but couldn't hold for long. Hahahahahahhahahaha! Y-you're heehee! Welc *snickers* welcohohome hahahahhahahahahahahhaha! Ohohohohoho! Aid started to tear up. Hehehehehehhehe! Hahahahahappy t-to hehehehehehehehelp! The mother bear then stops licking Aid, and takes her cub back to their caves. Phew! Aid sighed in relief. Had fun there Aid? Skye asks while giggling a little. Aid recovers from all his laughter. Hehe, I guess so. I'm glad that's all over. Let's take the frisbee back before it gets too dark for us to go anywhere. He said. Sure thing! Skye said as she picked up the frisbee and she and Aid went back to the beach with their newly retrieved frisbee. While the baby eagle happily plays with its new disc. And her mother watches it play with a smile. The End